


Felicity Smoak and morning exercises

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is used to come back from his run and find Felicity still in bed which, sometimes, entails another kind of exercise both of them very much enjoy. That morning however Felicity is not there she had decided to restart her morning push ups program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak and morning exercises

Every morning Oliver went for a run only to came back and find Felicity still in bed. Taking advantage of the last remnants of warmth he had left behind.

The normal morning routine was quite simple really he would come back from the run, went to the bedroom to see if she was awake. If she was, the normal routine just went out the window as they both enjoyed making the best use possible of the extra time. If not he would leave his hoodie on the chair by the bedroom door and got to the kitchen.

The kitchen was his second heaven since he found he liked cooking and was good at it. Lucky he was into cooking for Felicity wasn’t.

He smiled as he recall the first day she cooked. He really tried to eat it but it was unpalatable to be honest.

Felicity would be up and moving when he had everything ready. Oliver was almost sure it was the smell of coffee that made her come down, Felicity would argue it was him that made her make her way to the kitchen.

Keeping with the regular routine, that morning he got inside relishing on the sweet smell and the warmth of their home, leaving the morning cold outside the closed door.

He was energized enough to be considering waking her up, if she wasn’t already, by getting into bed enjoying it’s warmth and her heat. Making a start of a glorious day.

 

Oliver made it’s way to the bedroom already in anticipation of what he was going to do. But all his plans went down the drain when he entered the bedroom and found an empty bed.

Where was she? He took his phone and check for any messages or phone calls from Felicity, none. She hadn’t left, at least not willingly, “Don’t even go there.” he tried to calm himself as the scenario of someone taking her away played out in his head.

In the bedroom all things were where they were supposed to be, except her, so Oliver walked back to the living room. Half way down the corridor he heard sounds. Someone was down in the basement.

Oliver had retrofitted the basement to a small training facility. Only he went down there. In fact he could count the times Felicity had gone down there using the fingers of one hand, he especially recalled the first time she was there.

“Nice.” she was looking around walking pass the big tire, the weights and checking the small target board he got installed “I was wondering…”

Oliver waited for her to proceed. He knew what was going on inside her head but he was enjoying watching her struggle to find a way of asking without showing how badly she wanted it. She must have given up her efforts to find the best way to phrase the question as Felicity just blurt the question up from her mouth, unfiltered and direct.

“... are you going to install a salmon ladder?”

He laugh as Felicity’s face turned red.

“You’re evil. You tricked me.”

He was still laughing when he pulled her into his arms “Sorry, baby. Couldn’t help teasing you a little bit.”

“I miss seeing you doing the salmon ladder. You know I love to see you do that.”

He did and he always loved the way she never was shy about it. It had been a new experience for him, one he came to enjoy, after the awkwardness phase.

At the time Oliver was planning to install a salmon ladder but then things in Star City became hectic and he had to postpone his plans.

He got down the stairs, one step at a time, until he saw her.

Felicity was lying on the ground doing push ups. 

“...4…”

Only four than she was just getting started.

Oliver sat on a step about half the staircase. And waited. He saw how she carefully and slowly dropped down; she had the basic technique right, it was not only going up but also the coming down that was important.

The push up was taking her at least triple the time he would normally take but she was getting it done which was good. 

Felicity had been on the ground for several seconds when he saw her start going back up.

“...5…”

This was going to take a lot of time, he figured. But he would make time to watch and wait.

To his surprise, coming down after having counted only to eight, Felicity extend her arms in the air.

“Yes. Still have it.”

He managed to stop before the laugh became loud.

“What you doing, love?”

With a small startle she turned to him.

“Oliver. When did you come in?”

“Around 4… I think.”

“Than you saw almost everything.”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m getting better at this.” he cocked his eyebrow. She was? He would never had noticed.

“Hmm. Hmm.” he rather keep his opinion to himself.

“I’m thinking about getting back to morning push ups. To stay fit you know.”

“It takes sometime off... other morning activities. But... it’s up to you.”

“Oh.” Felicity expression dropped a few levels of happiness “Your right. Haven’t considered that.”

Oliver was now full blown surprised “Ouch, that hurt.”

Felicity look at him “What? What hurt?”

“You not considering us, both, in bed, making what I regard the best exercise in the world. Is that a hint? Are you bored? Already?”

She had never considered he would understand her words like that and jumped from the ground to two steps below his in a flash “No. Not bored. Never bored. That’s my favorite exercise too.”

“That wasn’t what understood before.”

“You know me. My brain works in mysterious ways.” a sad smile on her lips.

“Does it? Maybe it needs a reminder.” Oliver was moving back to his previous plans which made him smile flirtatiously at her.

“Maybe it does.” Felicity smiled back at him leaning in to a kiss.

He was so glad she was on the same page as he was. He pulled her into him and took over her mouth with his.  


End file.
